


Le Peintre au couteau

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [7]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Benny看完Jacky的新片首映后便病倒了。Jacky从别人那里得知，他扮演的人是确有其人，这就是当年曾经伤害过Benny的那个人。La croûte二十年后的续集。





	1. Chapter 1

Jacky有钥匙，他进门的时候，根本没人阻止。  
外面风雨交加，潮湿绵密，但不是北方春季，那种细雨如油的感觉。Jacky进到屋里时，觉得开了空调整个房间都燥热，他在外面淋的一身潮气，忽然被这个热风蒸腾，整个人都是难受的。  
他的鞋子有进水，就脱下来，袜底踏踩在木制地板上，留下尴尬的水印。他把运动棉袜脱了扔在门边，就光脚在地板上踩。  
其实过了玄关就能看到那个人了。Benny没有上床去睡，他窝在沙发上，盖一条珊瑚绒的毯子。  
他整个人都在沙发上睡着，裹着那毯子，原本高大的身躯就蜷缩着，是臃肿的一团。那一团珊瑚绒面的东西，起伏很急促。  
这让人怀疑他并没有睡着，或者是睡得不沉，正在做梦。

Jacky向他走过去。可能是心里有一股悲愤气，他掀开毯子的态度，运用得不是很合宜。  
他揪住绒毯的一角，很用力地扯开。Benny被这股不可抗拒的力道猛然抖落，脸孔直即砸向沙发靠背上胡乱摆放的软垫。  
从梦中醒来的人惊惶失措。他看到Jacky陡然凑近的脸，面上露出骇异神色，手脚并用地挥动着，要他离远点。  
过去他俩也偶尔这样玩闹。有一些关于挣扎和强制的回忆很好，刺激又愉快，光是闭上眼睛想一想，就能让人在任何景况下飞快地硬起来。这一刻却不一样，Benny的腿脚蹬在Jacky身上。他毕竟是高大，往常也颇强壮，这一下下都实实在在，造出痛感来。Jacky忍着疼，去捉他的两手，试图抓住手腕，把它们固定在此人的头顶上。然后他有计划，在Taxi里就已构思好了，他打算要低头去吻他，用嘴唇碰著嘴唇的方法。  
若不能做到，简直没法让Benny镇定下来好好交流了。  
他捉了一次没有成功，Benny有很好的技巧脱开他的擒拿。该死的是，这是他的教授，良师出高徒，但他这会儿一点开心的感念都没有。他试着再去捉时，炸裂的脆响在耳畔引爆。Jacky是停了一刻，才觉察到，他的左脸火辣辣地疼起来了。Benny是来真的，这是Jacky成人后，头一次，在拍戏以外的时候，被人扇了脸了。  
这一声真的很响，以至于两个人都惊呆了。

Benny或可能本不是太清醒的，这一刻就不能不醒了。他的嘴唇翕动了两下，却是没有立刻发出声音来。  
他叫不出Jacky的名字来。他盯住眼前那张脸，一张光滑、丰润的脸。Jacky的脸。有点变长的刘海落下来，半遮住他的眼睛，于是其实是很难看清，Jacky究竟是怎样表情。  
Benny的嘴唇翕动着，很显然，他叫出的这一个名字，并不是只有两个字。  
他叫的是骆天虹。  
你觉得我是谁？Jacky望住他，逼问道，为什么不在我接剧本的时候告诉我这个人……这件事？  
他说的也是骆天虹。他的他的眼睛，亦是落在Benny的脸上。一张经历过一些沧桑的脸，不算太粗糙，然而任何人都不能否认，这张脸的主人已到中年。这不是少年的脸孔，近看便有清晰的毛孔。稍有病痛，就必定面色灰黄。  
就像是现在，Benny的脸色灰败，从什么时候开始呢？他在喃喃。他喃喃说：Wu Jing，你从什么时候开始知道？  
是这张脸，右边脸颊上有几道间距等分的伤痕，虽已痊愈得很好，近窥还是很清晰。Jacky按住他的胳膊，空出的手就去抚摸这些伤疤。忍不住就问：是他？骆天虹弄的？  
他的声音全都在抖，每一个字都在打颤。你为什么不告诉我？为什么每个人都不说？大家都知道有过这样一个人，对你做过不好的事，就只瞒住我一个？我在一部电影里，演了一个伤害过你的黑社会！你知道我现在的感觉吗？  
虽然事后方知，虽然他没有明确表示。可是这个来自遥远北方的年轻人，他欲言又止。就是这个样子，很容易让人意识到，他对这件事，怀有羞耻。他咬着嘴唇，努力去揣摩Benny的眼神……Benny的眼神，在工作中，往常也可以是很凌厉的，此时却颓然，或者说，他沉浸在某种混乱的边缘，只是翕动着嘴。  
Benny有很丰满的嘴唇。因为不健康的缘故，唇色此刻是暗淡发乌。可是这并不妨碍它们惯有的一种性感的程度。它们有厚厚的肉感，Jacky一直是知道，吻上去，压迫这两片唇肉，那种富有弹性的感觉。  
现在它们一张一合，牙齿微妙地藏着看不见，惊惧、羞涩，又似邀约和迎合。Benny的颊肉颤动，他喃喃唤道：天虹哥……  
这就是他梦里的。是他所畏惧，又念念不忘的。Jacky觉得背脊一阵收缩。在他没有太多思考的前提下，他摸着Benny脸颊的那只手，移动下滑，捏住了眼前人下巴。  
他是立刻将这个人捏痛了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jacky听说的故事里，骆天虹早就是个死人了。  
只得一些碎片般流言。有人说，不是每个426都称得双花红棍，自从骆天虹死后，整个港岛的黑道，其实再没有人配得上这个美称。  
据说骆天虹的仇人很多，以前没有人告诉Jacky知道过，原来Benny也是其中一个。  
更没有人告知他很多细节，Benny与骆天虹怎样结下的仇。他们认识的时候Benny就是个导演了，一个上了些年纪的，经验丰富的男人。各方面的经验，当然啦……Jacky才不是那种长不大的小男孩，不可能在这种事情上与他反复纠结。一个比自己年长十三岁的男人，在这方面一纸清白，说出去是没有人信的。  
像Benny这样的男人，没有任何过去，没有不愿提及的隐秘，他而今的情人也是不会信的。  
因此当有人端住酒杯，在筵席机会，告诉Jacky，说你知不知道你演的人，就是他在Chan生脸颊留下刻痕……  
一种令人毛骨悚然的戏谑态度。也不顾Jacky是否觉得冷到恐怖。他原以为这就是一切缘故，Benny骤得的急病，他默默挂断的通讯，他停止回复的短信……  
以为系仇恨的缘故而已。其实不止如此而已。

他忽然明白这一点的时候，已经算是把Benny制服了。也没有太过分，只是用了一点点力气，将他死死压住。  
其间Benny有挣扎着翻过身，四肢并用从沙发上逃走。Jacky专是等他的上半身越过扶手，才不紧不慢，一把捉住他的腿脚，压住他的腰，把他的睡裤剥了。  
Benny那条薄薄的睡裤下竟是什么都没有穿，薄薄一层棉布猛然拉下，他那个形状浑圆的屁股几乎是弹跳着迸现在这个年轻些的男人眼前。厚厚的血肉簌簌颤抖，颜色似醇厚的法式奶油。  
导演不是一个轻省的职业，Benny从很年轻就从事这行业，风吹日晒，再有保护，手脸也不见得有多么白嫩，终究是晒成了介于蜂蜜与奶茶之间的一个颜色。但他平素颇保守，从脖颈到脚趾，全都裹得严严实实，根本不予他人一窥。这些个部位，颜色可以说还是“如初”状态。Jacky因是经常把他剥光，看得眼熟，平素并没觉得有多特殊，这一刻突然看见这个屁股，就有种热辣辣撞在心头的冲动，是此前未有体会过的。  
Benny的屁股不但比身上其他的部分更显白皙，这两片肉，形状也生得圆润。  
他很奇怪的，从肩膀看，厚实强壮，又加之锻炼得宜，两臂的肌理都很强韧漂亮。这是他对自己满意的地方。  
往往不满就在腰臀上。他的腰线往下，屁股是挺翘圆活好像女人的。多少次在床上休憩时，Jacky爱戏弄他，在那两片肥白的软肉上捏掐，不许他起来，要他一直趴伏在床上，且要到他的耳边讲：不许吐出来，不要浪费我喂的食粮。你有这么好的屁股，最好生养，将来一定要为我生个小姑娘……  
非常淫邪，可是彼此都微妙地喜欢，悄悄享受着。这种时光……以后都不知道能不能再有。  
Jacky捏着那两片肉，将它用力分开。它们依然滑嫩，而且瑟缩，娇羞得都不像主人实际的样子。它们像是能感觉得到Jacky审视的目光，才刚刚被打量，就慌乱发抖，抖得不成样。  
你在怕什么呢？Jacky按捺着发抖的念头，说。你甚至不怕他，他割伤你的脸，可能还做过其他更加不好的事情吧？……你不怕他，我从你的眼睛里看出来了，你还念着这么个人，你不害怕。  
他说：我感觉你是喜欢的。  
他说着残酷的话，带着忿怒凑近去，叼住Benny一侧的耳垂，用牙齿悬着劲啃它。是故意用些力气，让他疼痛麻痒，又不很用力，让Benny即便疼也疼不到过瘾，痛亦痛不到清醒，全在折磨与挑逗间摆荡，横竖不得解脱。

这也曾是情浓时分他最喜欢做的。Benny的耳垂最是敏感，是有个小小的秘密在。  
他自幼是穿过耳洞、戴过成对金银小环续命的孩子。这是一家中最年幼的幺子，母亲生育时已近枯竭，他也虚弱，故要似女儿般娇养。成人后觉得羞愧，拿掉耳环为时已晚，这两个细密的洞眼就成了他的弱点。Jacky知道，舌尖触及，用些刮擦，Benny即会因为麻痒而哭泣。  
他这样做的时候，身下那人挣扎更甚。是濒死的鱼类那种全身一道，从腰部当中开始蓄力的，扑扑地弹跳。Jacky想用膝盖简单顶住他的腰，居然险些被他挣脱逃跑。他是太气愤了，顺手抽打在Benny的大腿上，在内侧那些连指甲都舍不得刮伤的嫩肉上。不算是很响亮，不过，痛是一定的，挨打的人惊叫起来，算是魁梧的身体忙于蜷缩躲避，尴尬地挂在沙发扶手上。  
那两片圆肥的嫩肉邀请似的高抬起来，上半身却伏得更低。他的睡衣不受控制地卷了上去，几乎卷到腋下。Jacky看得到他背肌的抽搐，是哭泣的人才有的抖法。  
Jacky伸手按住他的头，沿着他廿多年前受伤的皮肉，慢慢摸上他的颧骨和眼皮。可能人在气愤时更提升敏感度，湿漉漉含着水滴的睫毛戳在指腹上的感觉都异样清晰。  
生气的人停下来，暂时打住了行动。他抬起头，有些仓皇地想着下面要怎么做，这绷紧的琴弦要如何松弛缓和。  
我是……我不是……他喃喃说。他想说他不是故意的。  
可能还会说，这一切都因爱故，生了忧怖。  
但是在这之前，他的手沿着那张哭泣的脸，沿着那仰起绷直的脖子，沿着紧压住沙发扶手的胸部挤入，滑下去抚触。  
他摸到Benny两腿间，那样东西，已在半硬不软时节，处在即将觉醒之前。  
Benny是兴奋了。一个发烧的、瘫软的人，居然这么快就勃起。这些粗暴的做法，对他来说，是催情的灵药无疑。

你……Jacky觉得那侵扰Benny的炽热体温，现在转移到他的身上来了。是病毒蔓延。他觉得自己的脑子都要被烧坏了。  
你真是贱。  
他混乱又悲愤，都不知道自己在说什么了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Benny发烧的样子，Jacky是很熟悉的。他是太忙，吃睡都不妥帖，换季的时候就病，即在Jacky眼前也病过几次。  
这一回烧得格外厉害，不仅额头摸上去很热，他里面也是一样的热。  
把手指插进居上位者的身体里，使劲震动勾搅，无论如何，是一种违背常理的逆反行为。这类事情通常都能迫人兴奋，Jacky原本满心的悲愤，在做这事以后，都渐化作偷窃得逞一般的愉悦了。  
Jacky的手指戳进去，不太温柔，他很虚弱，挣扎了一下便就范了。只小声啜泣，说冷得好像冰。  
Benny的内部本就柔韧，此时又格外烫热。这是很有趣的——人类终此一生都像是曾经的小孩子，若发烧这里的温度会诚实升高。本该是最值得同情的部分，可是落到有心凌虐的人手里，就成了额外获得的奖励。  
Benny的身体早是喂养成熟的了，有异常的应激反应，会将之前的挣扎刺激，直接转化成生理情趣。Jacky的手指侵入前，那入口死命绷紧瑟缩，有过短暂的抗拒。倒是没有多少哀求的，隐约能听到他的拳头捶着沙发扶手的侧面。几声而已。也不是，很用力。  
硬行进入后，就发现他早已经湿了，内部有带着体温的热液黏附在嫩肉表面、及皱褶之间。那些血肉，一圈圈地收缩，几乎是立刻就包缠上来，贪婪地一吸一吮。  
一副淫荡的、识得肉味的身体。他的身体与他的外表很不相同，与精神微妙地牵系，又确实可以剥离。  
他是下意识地夹缠那相对冰冷的指头，为了它能更深入些，多多将他的空虚狭缝充填，甚至把腰都压得更低，屁股更是一寸寸向后送去。  
他的这个姿势是Jacky最喜欢的。Benny的屁股从腰后看，特别有种雌雄莫辨的丰润感。皮肉素来养护得好，摸上去格外柔软嫩滑。Jacky捉住它们一阵揉捏，粗暴到足可以留下淤痕。往常这样做，他是想留下刻印，有隐藏的心思，是希望Benny怕丑，就不会再拿这些好东西展示给他人。  
作为一个年轻的情人，Jacky显然是不够自信的。他的不自信非是来自生理方面，他对自己的粗硬和力度，乃至持久性，都保有妄想狂一样的傲气。他的不自信来源于他始终不敢确定，自己真的知道Benny那样的人，心意到底放在哪里……  
一个理想主义者的身心，这根本是，不可能被捕捉、约束、控制的。当然也许，可以叩开、刺入、狠狠地挖掘。

其实Jacky不是很确定Benny此时，到底是不是真的神智昏失了。抗拒来得不那么鲜明，他的身体有像在邀请，让他产生怀疑。这个人到底在盼望谁，是Jacky Wu还是多年前那个毁过他容颜的死鬼？他不清楚他们之间到底有没有过一腿，搞不好整个港岛，也就是他一个人还不知道。  
想到这个丝毫没有让他疲软，已经硬起来的部分倒是愈发胀痛。Jacky捉住Benny一只手，硬是拽至身后，逼他握住自己的东西。  
还要问他：是不是你还不够，这还不够大？  
Benny在这种时候，身体很配合，叫握住就立刻握住了，像写好代码的程序一样，他反别着手腕，用一个自己会很难受的姿势，也一样开始捋动挑逗了。Jacky知道这不是自己教会他的。Benny是没有必要刻意禁欲的人，他没有过过那种完全禁欲的生活。他在过去，有过不止一个情人，当然了——这身骨也算历经调教，技术娴熟。他的手，握得不轻不重，在那根“枪杆”上来来回回地滑移，滑到尖端要害，拇指和食指便轻轻地夹住，指腹揉擦着不断渗出汁液的“枪口”，没几下弄得Jacky浑身轻颤，连肩胛骨都绷紧收缩起来。  
恁般销魂。就是嘴里哭哭啼啼地一直哼唧着，求恳着，仿佛他自己是不愿意的，是被强奸的。这点很让人觉得烦。  
Jacky贴在他灰白的头发上，嘴唇啜住任意一撮白毛，故意慢慢地用力。撕痛感一点点地加剧，Benny开始大口吸气，哀求的声音陡然变大了。Jacky听清楚，他总是反复地说，“不要、不要”。  
Jacky拂开他的手，挺枪贴在入口。这时才把手指抽出来。因为觉得他一根不够，早已是承其欲求，增加到两根、三根了。三根并拢的指头捣鼓了这么久再一道抽出来，入口根本合不拢的。它微微有些红肿，完全没有使用润滑剂，就已经很湿润。忽然所有的手指都抽出，似是不习惯，它仍就保持着那种一张一翕的吮吸节奏。Jacky把自己那玩意儿的尖端最敏感的软肉贴上去，都能觉到一张娇小的、与主人体型不成正比的小嘴，正急切地、反复地、尝试吸入吞进更多。  
但是Benny口中还在哼叫，说不要、不要。  
他这么不诚实，简直都要开始惹人讨厌了。他向着侵犯者晃着腰，是那种带点挣扎意味的、幅度很小的晃动。肥白的屁股抖动着，流着汗就更加滑，有几次都险些挣脱出Jacky的手掌了。  
似乎是刚从鲁本斯的画卷中抖颤着蹦跳出来的一副肉体。已欲念充盈、正委人开垦。Jacky觉得自己，固然是生气，仍旧很爱这身体。所以也有先摸索着掐捏Benny充血的乳头。他知道Chan生那里算是非常敏感，果然刚刚用下力，他的哀求就变成了尖叫。  
也不是叫得很响亮，他细声细气，拖腔拖调。显然，就觉得是很舒服了。

这时候再松开手，Benny的腰完全是服帖又虚软的了。Jacky把鼻尖贴在这肉质丰厚的腰背上蹭了蹭，伸手抓在他胯骨两边，拿自己的硬挺贴着入口画起，把粘液都碾抹开了些。  
怎样，真的不要？他恶声恶气地问道。  
Benny还是啜泣着，摇晃那一颗已经白了的头。一颗说谎者的大好头颅。  
Jacky吸了口气，快快地说道：那你今晚先把我当骆天虹好了。现在他就是我，我就是骆天虹。  
吐字快到自己也要听不清，他抓住Benny的腰胯，狠狠拉向自己。肉刃以一种强烈磨擦的方式急速冲入，两个人都清楚地感觉到了热，还有痛。  
因此也不得不，贴得很紧、抱在一起，一同惊叫起来。

 

TBC


End file.
